Cetra
The Cetra (セトラ''Setora''), also known as the Ancients (古代種''Kodai-shu''), is an ancient race of people, they lived very modest and simple lives, travelling around the planet in search of the the Promised Lands. The Cetra are very connected to The Planet, this bestows some of them with certain magical gifts. The Cetra look identical to regular humans, but are deeply spiritual in nature. According to Sephiroth, regular humans were Cetra who forsook their migratory nature to form permanent settlements millennia ago. History The migrations of the Cetra were a Planet-reverent pursuit of the fabled Promised Land, one conducted by traveling from one area to another and cultivating life as they went. The Cetra had the unique ability to commune with the Planet, an ability which regular humans lost once they gave up their close relationship with the Planet in favor of leisure and convenience. Cetra also had the ability to guide the flow of the Planet's spiritual energy, this being the means by which they were able to cultivate life on the Planet's surface. The Cetra are said to have opened up Lifestream veins in the land, working to make the Planet fertile. The Cetra were on the Planet long before the events of Roses and Prayers and long served as its caretakers until their race was nearly reduced to extinction by the extraterrestrial entity known as Jenova. Jenova arrived on the Planet some 2,000 years before the events of Roses and Prayers, crash-landing on the northern continent within a meteorite. The impact site was a massive crater that would come to be known in later times as "the Northern Crater," a wound to the Planet that would not be healed even by the time of the story's beginning. What was already a bad situation became all the worse once Jenova emerged from the impact site and approached the Cetra settlements, gleaning their memories and emotions from their minds and adopting the forms of their dead relatives in order to get close to them. Jenova released a virus upon the Cetra (in actuality, its own cellular material), a substance that drove the Cetra mad and caused them to transform into monsters. A small band of unchanged Cetra united and mounted on a final assault on the being they referred to as "the Calamity from the Sky," surprisingly managing to defeat it and seal its body in the Planet at Jenova's point of arrival, the Northern Crater. Jenova itself would later be excavated by Shinra Electric Power Company scientist Professor Gast Faremis and be mistakenly identified as a Cetra. After Jenova's attack on the Cetra those that survived broke away into small tribes that continued their nomad lifestyle, living in secret; the population of the Cetra was severely damaged and many believe that they are now extinct. Culture Physiology The Cetra are near humans, therefore looking very similar to actual humans; the way to differentiate between them however is the Cetra's green eyes that have a circle of dots of varying sizes around the iris. The green colour of their eyes is a dominant allele so any child born from a fullblooded Cetra will have green eyes; the circular patten around the iris however determines whether they possess Cetra powers or not. The most common hair colour found in Cetra is the colour brown, it very rare to find Cetra with other colours and they considered to be very rare and thought to be the most beautiful. One thing that sets aside the Cetra from their human counter parts is their magical abilities and regeneration abilities, however, these are often unnoticeable until puberty. Most commonly when a Cetra enters their 20s they are able to heal at an excellerated rate; by their late 20s - early 30s cellular regeneration also increases; while in humans cells become unable to regenerate as quickly. This causes the aging process to slow down for Cetra's after the age of 30; which also means that Cetra have a naturally longer life than the average human. Demeanor Many Cetra are known for a very relaxed, calm attitude; while in their tribes Cetra were very co-operative and everyone was treated as family. The Cetra have a great respect for all living things, including animals, people and the earth and nature around them, from this Cetra's tend to be associated with being very forgiving, considerate, gentle etc. However, outside of their tribe many experience episodes of 'psychotic behaviour', many Cetra that are for whatever reason seperated from or raises away from a tribe experience symptoms associated with schizophrenia, obsessive compulive disorder, anxiety disorders or depression. Its unknown why but its normally due to an imbalance in their powers; in large built up cities the voices of the lifestream often become too much for a Cetra to handle and they experience the above symptoms. Abilities Trivia *They do not need Materia to preform magic (however, they are unable to summon without it) *The Japanese word for Cetra, "セトラ/Setora," itself sounds similar to the English word "Settler" when said out loud. *A Cetra has never had a child with an Al Bhed before, its unknown what this child would be like if it were ever born. *"The Sending" is a technique preformed by Cetra that sends the spirits of the deceased onto the Lifestream. *Cetra weddings are different to that or human weddings (if a Cetra marries a human the union is not acknowledged by Cetra unless they also have a Cetra wedding). *Cetra women have a distinct, flowery smell *Drugs effect Cetra differently than humans (for example Angel cannot take normal pain medication and has to make her own) Category:Races